Menma Uzumaki
, a character that appears in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze in the alternate universe of Konohagakure, thus making him the "Naruto Uzumaki" of that world. He is also the jinchūriki of Kurama's counterpart, the . Appearance Menma looks virtually identical to Naruto, though his blond hair has become black as he became evil, and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to his father's. He also has darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes. When initially appearing as the mysterious "Masked Man," he wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-gray robe with gray lining and a fur collar, and a tattered gray-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. After revealing his identity he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. Abilities A missing-nin and S-ranked criminal, Menma is considered a highly dangerous ninja, able to effortlessly defeat other jinchūriki like Yugito Nii as well as several of Konohagakure's top-level ninja. While mainly seen letting his Nine Masked Beasts do the direct fighting, Menma showed considerable taijutsu prowess. Against several of Naruto's clones, he quickly dispatched them. Even against Naruto in Sage Mode, Menma's raw strength combined with an unnamed chakra technique was great enough to easily catch Naruto's punch and throw him about. As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Menma is blessed with remarkable stamina and an equally powerful life-force, granting him tremendous vitality and an immensely long potential lifespan. After fully merging with Tobi, Menma gained a Sharingan in his right eye. This allowed him to copy enemy techniques, cast genjutsu with eye-contact, predict practically all enemy movements, and even utilise Tobi's Kamui for teleportation and intangibility. Jinchūriki Powers As the jinchūruki of the Black Nine-Tails, Menma possesses vasts reserves of especially strong chakra. Unlike Naruto, he lacks the seal that restrains the Black Nine-Tails, allowing it to greatly augment his power. Although he doesn't display any kind of tailed beast transformations, he is able to completely unleash the fox, using it in a manner similar to a summon. Menma's hatred has allowed him to bond with and better control the Black Nine-Tails, and he is able to create and control living entities composed of its chakra, which are known as the Nine Masked Beasts. Menma also shows the ability to sense negative emotions, able to detect the strong hatred of Kurama inside Naruto. Ninjutsu Menma's abilities are essentially the same as Naruto's, and he has developed dark versions of Naruto's signature techniques called Spiralling Ring and Great Spiralling Ring, but unlike his counterpart, Menma can perform them without the use of shadow clones. He also has an ability to blast away targets and repel enemy attacks in a manner similar to Shinra Tensei. He was able to counter a Sage Mode powered punch through the use of a mysterious technique that created a dark aura that increased his strength to obscurity. He can also fly about freely in the sky. Gallery Great Spiralling Ring.png|Menma using Great Spiralling Ring Menma Unmasked.png|Menma unmasked True Menma.png|Menma, after being freed of his hatred Trivia * "Menma" is the name of a Japanese condiment which is also found in ramen. This is a parallel to where Naruto's name originates. * Menma's personality can be compared to that of Dark Naruto. * Menma is the only Genjutsu World counterpart whose name is different from his real self. * The point where Menma uses his Great Spiralling Ring to destroy most of Konoha is similar to Pain's attack on Konoha. His methods of combat also greatly resemble Pain's more than Naruto's, relying on the Nine Masked Beasts in similar fashion to the Six Paths of Pain. Quotes * (Summoning the Nine Masked Beasts) References es:Menma (Película) de:Menma (Film) ru:Узумаки Менма